1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dial-type indicator adapted to estimate the probable alcohol level in the blood of an average person. This evaluation is based on the sexe and the weight of the person in addition to the quantity of alcohol absorbed and the elapsed time since the beginning of his first drink.
2. Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 942,267 to H. Z. Lund corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,866 is directed to a dial-type indicator for a purpose similar to the present invention. The concept of Lund's device rests entirely on the adjustment of a variable arc defining a scale of alcohol concentration. This arc needs to be adjusted according to the weight of the user. For each drink the user must rotate the disc displaying the scale of alcohol concentration over the distance defined by the arc. The final reading of the alcohol concentration has required as many rotation through the limit of this arc as the number of drinks absorbed. The central disc displays a time scale. The zero value of the scale of the alcohol concentration is ajusted with the central disc according to the true time of the first drink. With each drink, the user rotates the disc displaying the alcohol concentration inside the boundries of the above mentioned arc. At the end of each drink, the user can read the residual value of alcohol in the blood in line with the central disc displaying the actual time.
The combination of discs and scales requires and elaborate manipulation which may exceed the ability of some users.